


Home At Last

by teardropsday



Series: Heart and Souls Aligned [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Aqua (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teardropsday/pseuds/teardropsday
Summary: Sora expects them to sit in silence for a little while, enjoying the feeling of the sun on their backs and the cool spray of the ocean on their faces. Riku sings though, and in that moment, Sora's heart swells with overwhelming love. He's sure Riku can feel it too.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Heart and Souls Aligned [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878085
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Home At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! There is a part two! This can be read as a part two or a standalone fic, but I would recommend checking out the first part so things make more sense. This will probably only be a two part series, but I have other fics to come!
> 
> The song in this is A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes from Cinderella. Enjoy!

_"A dream is a wish, your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep..."_

Sora first heard the words from faraway, as he sat on a branch high up in a thick tree, enjoying the smell of earth and salty waters in the distance. He stands on the branch he was once sitting on carefully now, eyes scanning the jungle foliage for the source of the familiar voice. 

Thankfully, he is in an area of the trees not far off the beach, so the amount of green is significantly thinner. It makes it easier to see, but it doesn't change the fact he can't find the person he is looking for. 

_"In dreams you will lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep…"_

Sora closes his eyes, searching for the words. One hand holding him to the trunk of the tree, the other reaches out. He feels a tug back in his heart, gentle and elegant. A smile tugs at his lips. "Riku." He breathes, and slides down so he is sitting on the branch once again. Two colorful birds flutter across his vision into a nearby tree, chirping their own tune. 

Sora jumps off the branch, landing feet first on damp dirt and leaves. A critter scuttles away, but Sora pays it no mind as he pushes aside bushes with branches outstretched at him. 

_"Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you can keep on believing…"_

The voice leads Sora to the tall grass that stretches out towards the sand. The plants all feel itchy against his bare calves, but he ignores it. He's heard this song before; Aqua uses it all the time for analogies about hearts connected through both dreams and reality. 

Sora's feet reach the sand, grains of it already getting stuck in his sandals. He looks out towards the beach. There Riku is, sitting on the sand and looking out towards the ocean. As Sora approaches him, he hums along to the last lyrics of the phrase. 

_"A dream that you wish  
Will come true…"_

Riku glances over his shoulder, giving Sora a pleasant, tiny smile. The breeze rustles his hair back, clearing his bangs from his face. They don't say anything as Sora stands behind him. Riku looks up though, the back of his head hitting the other's thighs, and Sora leans over to press a featherweight kiss to the tip of his nose. 

"My dream." The words linger on the tip of Sora's tongue, followed by a fit of giggles. Riku playfully rolls his eyes though, and watches as Sora moves around him to sit in his lap, gazing out at the waters too. 

"I love you." Sora finally speaks up, and he can feel the subtle heat from Riku's cheek against the side of his head. Riku wraps his arms around Sora, shielding him like a blanket. Sora covers his hands with his own. "I love you too." Riku whispers into his ear before kissing the back of his head. 

Sora expects them to sit in silence for a little while, enjoying the feeling of the sun on their backs and the cool spray of the ocean on their faces. Riku sings though, and in that moment, Sora's heart swells with overwhelming love. He's sure Riku can feel it too. 

_"A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you will lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep…"_

Sora closes his eyes, listening to the words and the gentle beat of Riku's heart. His fingers trace incoherent patterns on Riku's forearm, and an adoring smile graces his lips. 

The mixture of Riku's voice and the lull of the waves is enough to send Sora off into a peaceful slumber, but he doesn't. He stays awake, feeling the overcast of emotions caused by the man holding him.

_"Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through…"_

Sora sits up slowly, moving a bit so he can face Riku. His face inches towards the other's, enough to where he can feel his eyelashes brush against Riku's cheeks. He closes his eyes again, but Riku stops singing. Instead, he talks, whispering the final words as if they are a secret promise. 

_"No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish  
Will come true."_

They linger there for a bit, nothing but short breaths between them before their lips meet. A bit messy at first but full of passion nonetheless, Sora smiles into the kiss. 

They part and Sora settles back into Riku's lap. In the distance, they can hear playful shouting, what sounds like Kairi, Roxas, and maybe other people. "Everyone is going to wonder where we are, we should probably head back soon." Riku states, and with a grumble, Sora shakes his head. "No, I don't wanna." 

This makes Riku laugh. "Alright, but we'll have to eventually." 

"Just stay with me for awhile." 

"I'll always stay with you." Riku says earnestly, but his fingers are traitors to him as they brush along Sora's sides. A gasp of a laugh erupts from Sora, and he tries to wiggle out of Riku's embrace. "No tickling! I didn't ask for that!" He cries through fits of laughter, and the other male simply smiles at him. 

For a second, in the midst of his ticklish torture, Sora paints the image of that smile into his mind forever. He wants to see it again and again. Soon, Riku stops tickling him and the two sit there for a bit longer, occasionally exchanging kisses and gentle brushes to arms, hands, faces. Anything to remind them that this is real. 

That for once, their happiness comes without a price. 

More shouting and laughter rips them from their momentary serenity, and with a sigh, Sora moves to stand. He extends a hand out to Riku, and the other accepts it. Riku will always accept it, whether it be literal or metaphorical, and Sora knows that. After all, he'll always do the same.

Soon they walk hand in hand along the sand, destinies intertwined forever.


End file.
